Everyone else but you!
by yeahitshazza1D
Summary: Hi.I'm Lucy Thomson and this is my diary! :
1. Chapter 1

**I was shivering… my eyes were wide opened, but I couldn't feel them anymore. The room was covered by an unknown air which I wasn't used to and the heat was floating above us.. I could feel its sweet and also heavy taste. I was running my fingers on his naked abs, climbing up to his chest and descending back to his abs again. I was exploring his entire beautiful body only using my fingers and I could feel his warmth, his sweat, so my fingers became a little bit wet. He was also playing through my hair as I was keeping my head stuck on his strong arm. I couldn't look at him.. I couldn't even call his name… I was totally dumb, deaf and blind in the same time. I was praying for him not to say anything cause I wouldn't have been able to answer, I wouldn't have known what to tell him. It was a strange atmosphere; the tension between us became stronger and stronger. I didn't even know what time it was... If it was day or night. The lights were off, but the candles were still burning calmly so I could see their faded light. He was going on with his slow and lazy movements through my hair and sometimes I was hesitating a little bit towards all those movements. His other hand was lying on the bed almost dead cause he didn't move it during this time. I was happy, I felt like the entire world was absolutely mine and nobody could take it away from me. His long and deep breaths were driving me crazy cause his body was moving up and down and my hand was taking a wrong way, stopping everytime he was doing all those movements. I was scared to say something, I didn't know what to tell him.. maybe to tell how much happy I was because I felt I was belonging to him, that I was his forever.. his girl, his only one, but no.. it was impossible for me.**

**I decided I could do anything for him to say something, but he didn't.. I wanted to see his face, his gorgeous green eyes, but something was keeping me away from looking at him, I couldn't.. I stupidly couldn't..**

**I started to breathe harder and harder.. that tension was killing me slowly inside. He probably felt it and hesitated for a while. He moved on his head from the pillow and I was asking myself what it was going to happen.. his every movement was making me tremble. He lifted up and bended over to kiss me. I could feel his curls tickling my neck and I startled. He went on his way to my lips and when they met, I could feel his softness and his hotness on his lips. It was a short kiss but it seemed it lasted an eternity. When our lips were got separated, he hesitated a little close to my face and watched me while I was keeping my eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw him smiling at me. His sexy dimple was perfectly outlined and I could notice it as he kept smiling. He was so perfect! His eyes were so beautiful that I almost lost in them as he was staring at me.**

"**You're beautiful! I can't take my eyes off of you!" he said. I couldn't find my words to say something at least as intelligent as he said. The only sentence that I made was "You were wonderful last night!" OMG, I thought it was so stupid that I briefly said "I mean.." He put his finger on my mouth in order not to say anything more. "I know what you mean.. Now shut up!" and he started to kiss me gently. I felt like I was melting.. I made a way for my hand to his hair and I could feel his playful curls flooding my fingers. He was making no movement. His lips were the only ones that were making the rule. We stopped to stare at each other for a moment. "OMG, what time is it?" I said losing patience. "Why?" he asked, somehow amazed. "Because I have school and I guess I'm already late." I said. "It's 8:25" he said. "OMG, you must be kidding. My teacher will definitely kill me" and I started to put my clothes on. He was admiring me as I was getting dressed then said cheekily: "But, baby, we're having such a great time in here, why do you want to leave?" "Please, babe, don't make me change my mind, you're tempting!" I told him. "So you prefer to go to school, instead of staying here with me..look at this bed.. it looks so..uhm..Comfortable!" he said with his puppy dog eyes. "I just can't, believe me!" "OK, OK.. I understand. Want me to give you a lift?" he offered. "No, Thanks, the bus will be here at 8:45 if I hurry up" I said. He accepted. I left the room, but first he grabbed me by the hand briskly so I fall down on the bed. He bended over me and leaned against his strong arms. He was descending closer to my face, focusing his eyes on my lips. His chest finally touched mine. I felt his strong and naked body moving up and down as he was breathing. He stared at me and then started to press his lips on mine. His 2 necklaces were hanging up on my neck and tickling me as he was moving. Then he started to use his hands around me, trying to take my top off which I had recently put on. I exactly knew what he wanted to do. "You dirty boy" I whispered. "And that's not all, babe!" he whispered slowly in my ear too. I couldn't stop it because I liked it too much, but neither did he let me go. His movements, his warmth, his deep breath, his long well-tasted kisses, his groans, his fingers playing through my hair, all those were driving me insane. I felt like I have never wanted him to stop. But I tried to stop it because I was really late, but his lips didn't let me, they wanted more and more. I finally paused. "I really gotta go now, babe!" He made a sad face and let me go. I gave him a little kiss and then went to school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday. Day one.

Dear diary, thank you for being here when nobody seems to understand me. These days I was blind, I couldn`t make any movement. I felt no fear of anything, I was immune to everything. Butterflies in my stomach turned into massive bats. Everything seemed to spin around every time I made a step. You could have said I was drunk. I was another person, a person who I didn't use to know before that time, a person who I didn`t even recognize. For those who don`t know me, I'm Lucy, a simple girl who used to have a simple life, to write fictions and dream about the day she would get to find the right guy and live her perfect own love story. I was just an ordinary girl, I listened to music a lot, because it was the only one that could understand and describe my feelings, I was that "momma's girl", using to go shopping and have a lot of fun with my friends and so on.. Until I met him! He changed my life completely, he transformed me in something else and now I had to discover the new me, to know that person who took the place of the old Lucy. With him I was feeling like the whole world was going to stop and stare for a while, I felt I was powerful and optimistic.

OK, now I`m gonna tell you about what happened after that night. It was my first day at school after a long weekend. I couldn`t get why the fuck I decided to go there? I was late. I came in the classroom and everybody was staring at me. I was looking at them like an idiot. The teacher's frowned face was scaring me. I didn`t understand anything. What the hell am I looking for here? OMG, I felt a horrible pain in my head then I sat down on my chair before I said a faded "Sorry for being late." All day long I was dreaming about Harry, I was absent, my classmates were asking me what happened to me but I didn't answer. Why for the God's sake does HE have to be so incredible and irresistible? I was a woman now..but, in fact, I didn`t even know who I really was anymore. I also didn`t care.. I felt so good. A mixture of anger, happiness and lust was tingling my sensation was flooding my entire body. I could still feel his hands touching me, his lips pressing mine, his hot breaths hitting my neck even now. I couldn`t focus on anything, my mind was far, far away from here. I didn`t just realized I had a message on my iphone. I thought it was my mom. Obviously she had to be worried and really angry because I didn`t sleep home last night. I decided not to open it, I was not in the mood. After 10 minutes another one came up on my display. I made up my mind and opened it. When I saw it, my hands were trembling, my heart rate was getting higher and I could hardly breathe. It was from…


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday. Day two.

Hi, dear diary! I`m lying on my bed. Pictures on the walls seem to be so old for me, they`re so faded, this is not me anymore. Whatever, sorry for letting you alone yesterday, but I was not in the mood to go on with the story and wanted you to be really surprised. Lots of things happened after that message I received yesterday. What message? Well, I thought you remind it. That one which I was scared to open and yeah, I had some strong reasons to do because it was from Harry. I don`t need to watch it again because I know every letter of it very well. He said: "I`m already missing you.. I can`t resist without your presence here, in my arms, in my bed.. I need you!" I said to myself "I miss you too, my curly!" I was really missing him. That night was my first night and obviously the best of all. He turned me in something I wasn`t used to know and now everything was so different. I tried to answer to his message but I couldn`t. When classes were over, I walked by to my house. To my surprise, nobody were in.. even my mother who I was expecting to ask me a lot of questions which I didn`t want to answer anyway. So I was happy I was alone. I took a shower, still thinking of Harry and what to answer as a reply for his message. Maybe to say him I missed him too or to let him missing me till he decided to call me? It was hard to make up my mind. When I was on the point of leaving the bathroom, I put my towel around my body; I pressed the knob and made a step behind the door. I was wondering and also terrified to see him there, sitting with his hands folded, leaned against the wall and gazing straight forward, even not looking at me. I asked him briskly what he was doing there. No answer. His face was becoming frowned which it used to excite me a little bit. "Are you going to answer me today?" I asked him. I let him there alone and came in my room. I was expecting him to come behind me but no. I knew he was upset I didn`t answer to his message. I was preparing my clothes to put them on when I felt 2 strong arms embracing my waist. My heart rate was becoming increasingly higher so I could hardly breathe. He was breathing down my neck. His blasts were hot and they were hitting my neck like some arrows. He was trying to untie my towel but I stopped him. "Not here. Not now. My parents must show up every moment!" I warned him. "I don`t care. I have been waiting for so long and now I can`t help myself, I want you now!" he said. "Harry, you dirty boy, always insatiable!" I said to him. "And irresistible too." He moaned. He bit his lower lip as he was staring in my eyes then went down focusing his glance on my lips. I was looking at his gesture, almost lost so I didn`t feel anything till his lips finally pressed mine. His tongue was exploring my entire mouth and I did completely answered to his kiss so we both were involved in a lips and tongues game we couldn`t give up to. He put me down on the bed and started to take my towel off. He admired me for a while biting his lip. Then he bended over me so I could take his shirt off. I made slow movements to enjoy his body piece by piece as the shirt was discovering his skin. He started to kiss me on the neck, then going down to my chest. His sugar lips were exploring my body. This moment of pleasure between us two was obviously interrupted by a sound: "Lucyyyy! We`re homeee!" OMG, what am I gonna do now? We were in the middle of the bed, both naked and one on top of the other. What would my mom have thought? I put something on briefly, Harry did the same. I clean the room; I took some books out of the drawer and spread it around the room. When my mom came in, she was surprised to see Harry, at least she was surprised to see a boy in my room cause I didn`t use to bring them there. "Hi mom, he`s Harry! My classmate!" I said. Harry waved at her. "Ok, nice to meet you. I`m glad to see you studying" she said. "Yes, Mrs. Thomson, few minutes ago we were studying biology which was great." Harry said. I reacted on the spot and rolled my eyes a bit. My mom greeted us again and left the room. "It was obvious you had to say something inappropriate!" I told him. "But what did I say? Don't you like biology too?" "Oh, yes, foolish!" I giggled. "And I could make it more interesting if you let me.." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Wednesday. Day three.

I've just realized I couldn't live without him no more day. If I were without him for some couple of hours or even a day, I felt like I was nobody. So everyday, my family used to not see me home for most of time. But I felt good, as long as I was next to him, as long as I could feel his warmth, his smell, his arms holding me tight, his breath, his soft kisses. His mere presence was enough for me. I left school and I was nothing to do in that afternoon. I was waiting for a call from Harry which didn`t want to show up. I had lunch with my family and everybody seemed to be upset on me. My mum started:

"Are you gonna stay home today? Cause everyday you are gone. When do you study? When do you make time for your family?"

"But I study and I spend time with you too." I said.

"Yeah, sure, only when you take breakfast, lunch and dinner and almost neither `s with you, Lucy?" She said angrily.

"Nothing..just, nothing." I murmured.

I didn`t used to lie my mother, I always told her everything, even the smallest detail about my personal life, but now it was so different, I just couldn't tell her about Harry, he was special and important for me.. I wanted it to be special too when I would decide to tell my mother about him and then it was not the moment.

I finish my lunch and went to my room, chilling a 2-3 hours of lying in bed, I was amazed to see I had a message. I thought it was from Harry and I was right. "What is my kitty cat doing? Is she missing me maybe?"

Aww, he is definitely the cutest thing ever invented. I read this and I instantly smiled like an idiot. I replied "Not more than you miss me, babe! Haha xx" I knew it had to get him

a little bit upset cause he is that kind of person who gives love but likes to feel loved more. He replied "That means you miss me like hell, because you have no idea how much I miss you.. See you tonight?" Hmmm, this kid.. he always makes me smile. I wanted to deny it cause of my mum, she certainly didn`t want to know I was gonna leave home again. "Babe, I just can`t.. I have to stay home with my family, I promised them.." I replied to him. After few minutes he typed me "Now I`m sad.. you make always time for your family and for me no.. OK, if this is what you want, than I accept your decision, but your Harry is still missing you and wants to see you.."

OMG, why for the God's sake do I have to choose? I always have to do that and I really can't stand it. Harry and my family were 2 things I couldn't choose between, it was impossible, I loved both of sides and I was placed in the middle. I decided to meet Harry because I was bursting to see him, to kiss him, to touch him. I replied to his message "Ok, You convinced me. I`m coming. Tell me when and where". I could imagine his proud of himself face, he used to like it when he got something he wanted. So he had it. "MY HOME at 7:00 pm.. We`ll watch a movie and then.. we`ll see.. :D" he replied. I didn`t reply to him again, cause he knew I would accept. We ended the conversation. I took a short shower, I put on my make up, got dressed and opened the door to left the room when mum heard me. I was like "No, not again.."

"Where do you think you're going?" she said gravely.

"I'm gonna meet my friend, Melissa, she invited me to her home to watch a movie." I lied.

"Yeah sure, at this hour? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked me.

"I didn't see the point. I was sure you`ll let me." I said.

"You`re not going anywhere! That`s all." She wanted to have the last word.

"Mum, you can`t do this to me. She`s waiting for me. I promised her." I insisted.

"Not at all. It's late and tomorrow you have more words, Lucy Thomson. You stay home tonight!" She protested.

And she left. OMFG,my life was definitely fucked up now! I had to get to Harry`s house. He was waiting for me. But how…?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I needed to do anything to escape from there. I waited till everybody fell asleep and I slowly went out of the house. Harry was waiting for me in front of my house for ages and when I finally showed up, he was like "Finally you`re here!" I looked behind my back not to be seen by somebody then I got in the car. Harry couldn`t help but kissed me and I was already dead. We arrived at his house. He opened the car door for me then the house door.

Inside the house was a lovely atmosphere. The popcorn was already made together with the juice and the bed was looking so comfortable. He obviously took care of it.

"Make yourself at home!" he said. "I go to bring the cookies."

Did he make cookies? OMG, he definitely hit his head very bad! Harry and cooking.. yeah, the world is gonna end up soon! I went to the bathroom. When I came back, I saw everything was amazing, not even romantic.. but I didn`t want that, I wasn't that kind of romantic girl, not at all, but everything was perfect because he made all these and he was there to make them all perfect!

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"More than you believe." I replied.

I sat down on the sofa while he was trying to put the movie. We were watching Love Actually, his favorite movie. He came sitting next to me. We were sitting very close, almost stuck to one another like we hadn`t any space for breathing. He was keeping his head on my shoulder, his curls were tickling me sometimes and his breaths were making me startle. In the middle of the movie, he lifted up and stared at my face.

"You`re beautiful. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied.

He kissed me on the forehead than he started to kiss my lips. When out tongues finally met, we were too involved in this that we forgot about the movie. This was a very long kiss. We almost couldn't breath at the end of it. When we stopped, he was smiling while he was looking at me. That smile was telling me he wanted something more. I wanted to break that tension between us and told him to go on with the movie, at least what it had left from it. He put his head on my lap so I was able to play through his fluffy and tangled curls.

At a time, he was making no movement. I looked at him and I discovered he had fallen asleep. Aww, he was sleeping like a teddy bear. His breaths made his chest go up and down, he sometimes got frowned because my feet seemed not to be so comfortable for his head. He was like a little child. The movie was over and he was still sleeping. I didn`t know what to do cause I didn`t want to wake him up. I tried to escape from there and let him sleep. I was making slow movements not to wake him up. I brought a blanket to cover him and also a comfortable pillow. I looked at him for a few seconds then turned around. He probably felt me and grabbed me by the hand. I startled then turned around back

"Stay here with me! Don`t want you to go." he said. 

I smiled and then I sat next to him. It was so warm in there. Our bodies met and I could feel his hotness as I touched his chest. His arms were around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I could hardly breathe. Our breaths were mixing together but our lips were still far. He patted my cheek slowly then went down to my lips. His fingers were soft. I couldn`t wait for the moment he would kiss me. He certainly knew how to handle me and how to make me wait. As I was keeping my eyes closed, I could briskly feel his lips pressing mine. I became to sweat and so he did. I moved my hands down to his abs, trying to take off his shirt. He lifted up for me to be able to take it off.

He bended to kiss me on my neck as I was exploring his well shaped body with my hands. The atmosphere became increasingly higher. He took off my shirt too, then my bra.. and we got finally completely naked. Our bodies were now a single one. I could feel his slow movements which were creating me a good mood; I was feeling a mixture of pleasure and lure. He made me want him entirely. He was moaning as I was screaming his name silently.. then out loud. Harry, oh my Harry.. I wish it had never stopped and lasted forever..

TO BE CONTINUED..


End file.
